ME VOY PERO UN DÍA VOLVERÉ
by Jesby Andley Grandchester
Summary: Ver a mi pueblo venezolano compartiendo entre sí, un éxodo a distintos países, con el corazón en la mano y mucha esperanza. He utilizado mis personajes favoritos para plasmar mi corazón entre estas líneas. Dedicado a mis amigos y familia del alma que han tenido que irse a Chile, México, Colombia, Perú, Panamá, Costa Rica y Estados Unidos. Desde la pequeña Venecia.


Hola chicas, este es un desenlace corto del cual no puedo dejar de escribir.

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN.

Ver a mi pueblo venezolano compartiendo entre sí, un éxodo a distintos países, con el corazón en la mano y mucha esperanza. He utilizado mis personajes favoritos para plasmar mi corazón entre estas líneas. Dedicado a mis amigos y familia del alma que han tenido que irse a Chile, México, Colombia, Perú, Panamá, Costa Rica y Estados Unidos. Desde la pequeña Venecia.

ME VOY… PERO VOLVERÉ

Una cálida tarde al borde de la costa oriental, una brisa cálida mecía sus cabellos mientras aguardaba aquel transporte que la llevaría a su destino. Un destino incierto, de la que necesitaría toda la fuerza que Dios pudiese darle para ir a trabajar por los suyos. La situación que se vivía era un desconcierto total, buscaba fuerza en su corazón para poder decir adiós sin llorar tanto, pero las lágrimas eran inevitables, caían a raudales. Por donde fuere que mirase había dolor en sus caras: padres despidiendo a sus hijos, mujeres despidiendo a sus esposos, hombres despidiendo a sus esposas, niños llorando por sus padres mientras debían quedarse con sus abuelos a la espera de conseguir el sustento de una necesidad que hace años atrás no tenía nombre, que hace años atrás no entendíamos. Sabía muy bien que no tenía fecha de retorno, que se quedaría un pedacito de mi corazón en cada persona que me rodeaba imponiendo sus manos sobre mí, teniendo la fe en Dios que me iría bien, con la esperanza de conseguir un celular inteligente para poder vernos a la distancia y que el dolor de un te extraño no fuese tan grande.

-Candy, ha llegado el bus, metamos tus cosas cariño- habló mi madre tratando de retardar ese momento cruel que nos separaría por mucho tiempo.

-Sí mamá-

Mientras metía mis maletas como una autómata repasaba la discusión desde hace 3 noches:

-¿Por qué tienes que irte? Aquí Dios nos ha provisto.

-Claro que sí, yo también lo he visto amor. Pero no es justo que ya después de que mi padre trabajara tanto por nosotros en esa compañía dejando 22 años de su vida y ya después de haber conseguido la jubilación para vivir tranquilamente, tenga intensiones de irse a otro lugar a trabajar y dejar a mi madre sola. ¿Y qué de nosotros? Estamos jóvenes con todas las fuerzas.

-Pero ¿Por qué no dejas que se vaya tu hermano, él es mayor, no le da vergüenza ver que te vas primero?-

-Él debe terminar sus estudios ya le falta poco, no es bueno que se vaya sin un título, sin ese soporte que te hace defenderte allá afuera. En cambio yo ya terminé, tengo 1 año graduada, sin trabajo, sin dinero para establecerme. Además por si se te olvida él está casado, tiene niños, es más difícil para él irse en cambio yo soy soltera.

Mis padres también han pasado por tantas necesidades y ya está bueno. ¿Tú crees que no me da dolor verlos sufrir porque no sepan que comer? abrir la nevera y conseguir solo agua porque a veces ni pan duro, ¿tú crees que no me da dolor saber que prefieren dar lo que consigan a mis sobrinos para que ellos no padezcan desnutrición?

-Yo entiendo amor, pero ya se han ido tantos de mi familia: primos, tíos y yo te amo, no quiero perderte.

-¿Cómo puedes decir que me amas y no llorar conmigo ante esta situación que me parte el alma? Además Terry, yo no me voy para siempre, si Dios quiere yo voy a volver.

-Sí, pero ¿Cuándo?-

-Tal vez dentro de un año más o menos amor, recuerda que tengo hasta Agosto de 2019 que se me vence el pasaporte–

-Si te vas, considera por terminado esto entre nosotros. No llevaré una relación a distancia. Bien me lo dijo mi padre: Amor de lejos, amor de pendejos.

-Ahora me vas a salir con eso después de 5 años. ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso ahora Terry?-

-Considérate advertida. No pienso compartirte con nadie. Yo quiero tener una familia contigo, pero tal parece que tú no-

-¡Que egoísta, desconsiderado y desconfiado eres! El hecho de que tu madre se fuera con otro hombre no quiere decir que yo haré lo mismo-

-Amor, yo estoy trabajando, no ves ¿cuántos clientes tengo?, puedo mantenerte. Es cierto que se ha reducido un poco debido a la situación económica tan dura que enfrenta nuestro país. Pero siempre habrá quienes vengan a cortarse el pelo, y yo tengo los cortes baratos-

-Sé muy bien que te has esforzado mi amor y qué eres un excelente barbero. Sé que Dios te ha bendecido y te ha hecho prosperar y que puedes mantenerme, pero y mis padres amor, ¿dónde quedan ellos en esta ecuación?-

-Estoy tratando todo lo posible de que no te vayas, pero es en vano porque tú ¿ya estás resuelta verdad? Si te quieres marchar adelante. Años invertidos en una relación ¿para qué? ¡Ojalá no me hubiera enamorado nunca!

-Yo también Te amo Terry, ¿por qué no puedes esperarme? Reventó en un llanto desgarrador, se calmó y dijo: -Pero no voy a estar rogándote. Si debo renunciar a este amor para luchar por ellos de la misma forma cómo vieron de mí y lucharon por mí, lo haré. Adiós mi amor, te deseo seas feliz-

Regresó a la actualidad, por lapsos buscando entre la multitud por si él corría hacia ella pidiendo perdón, pero ni rastros del hombre que ella amaba.

-Hija- la envolvió su padre con un fuerte abrazo- sé muy bien en quien piensas, quiero decirte que no descartes que él te ama, solo que hay hombres que no saben sobrellevar la pérdida y es la primera vez que se separan. Si te sientes arrepentida no te vayas, Dios no dejará de darnos su provisión jamás, Su Palabra dice: _Él no dejará por siempre caído al justo_. También dice: _Mi porción es Jehová, Él sustenta nuestra suerte_. También dice: _No he visto justo desamparado ni su descendencia que mendigue pan_ -

-Gracias papá, por tus sabias palabras- El momento de la despedida inevitable había llegado. -Sé muy bien que Dios no nos ha fallado pero yo también quiero trabajar y sentir que estoy aportando mi granito ¿entiendes?-

-Por supuesto que sí hija, y le doy muchas gracias a Dios de qué hayamos tenido una hija tan valiente, que nos ama.

-Ay papá, ¡voy a extrañarte tanto!- Sollozó amargamente, mientras lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza.

-¡Vayan a despedirse de su tía!- les habló su madre Paty, cuñada de Candy.

Eran 3 niños hermosos, el mayor con 10 años llamado Stear Santiago, la 2da Annie Rebeca de 8 años y el más pequeño de 5 años rubio como su padre Anthony Joel, corrieron a abrazar a su tía, sólo los más grandes, entendían lo que sucedía, su tía que tanto los consentía, tenía que irse a trabajar lejos de ellos.

-Tía- dijo Stear –odio este gobierno, si no fuese por esta situación tú no tendrías que irte, expresó con mucha rabia.

-Hijo, yo me voy porque creo que es necesario, pero no me gusta esa rabia, ¿ok?. La palabra de Dios señala: _El sol sale para justos e injustos_. Solo debemos mantenernos unidos orando. ¿Quieres hacer algo bueno?, predica la Palabra de Dios. En ella dice que debemos orar por los que están en eminencia, o sea por los que gobiernan. Ora para que Dios les dé sabiduría y que principalmente ellos puedan entregarle sus vidas a Dios. El Señor nos ha llamado a servir, a ayudar. Hazlo lo mejor que puedas, como si fuera para Dios ¿ok?, Él es quién da la recompensa no los hombres, recuerda eso siempre-

-Voy a estar orando por ti tía-

-Yo sé que sí príncipe-

-Y conéctate al Facebook para hablarte de vez en cuando snif snif. Te quiero tía-

-Yo también hijo-

-Tía- dice Annie- Te hice una carta. Mira le pinte muchos corazones. Yo también voy a estar orando por ti, para que Dios te cuide y te regrese a salvo-

-Gracias mami- La abrazó con fuerza, te pareces tanto a mí, no dejes de ser así nunca ¿oíste? Brinda esperanza que es la misma que tienes por parte de Dios.

-Sí tia- Recuérdame.

-Ay morenita, ¡claro que si!-

En eso le abraza su sobrino más tremendo –tía yo soy chiquito y ellos creen que no entiendo lo que pasa, pero soy muy inteligente. Yo también te voy a extrañar un montón y voy a orar para que los guardias no te vayan a romper ningún papel y tampoco te roben, eso me lo dijo un amiguito-

-jaja cabezón, no me queda la menor duda de que te subestiman. Usa eso para algo bueno y deja de meterte tanto con tus hermanos-

-Te lo prometo, son órdenes de la capitana-

-Cuñada, muchas gracias por darme un poco más de tiempo con mi esposo, me vas a hacer demasiada falta, gracias por todos estos años compartidos y por tu ayuda con los niños. Conéctate lo más que puedas, ok? Dios te lleve con su bendición.

-Amén nena y gracias. Mi único pago es tu amor hacia mi hermano, Sigue brillando-

-Hermana- la abrazó el rubio -¡no estás sola!, yo iré a ayudarte pronto. Candy, mi hermosa hermanita, dale tiempo al tiempo, ok? Dios tomará el control, debes dejarlo.

-Cuida a nuestros viejos, no pierdas de vista a papá con lo de su tensión, mantenme informada-

-Lo haré preciosa- Le dio un beso

¡Candy!- gritó Archie

-Cuñado-

-Gracias a Dios te alcancé. No lo busques, él no está aquí.- La abrazó muy fuerte –gatita, mi hermano te ama, solo es un cabezota que no sabe expresar lo que siente. Y no nos olvides. Si ya después no se da nada entre ustedes, no olvides que yo te quiero, eres mi cuñada favorita- Gracias papito.

-Amiga- Dice Karen. –Usted sabe a lo que va, este tiempo de separación te hará bien. Recuerda seguir sonriendo y disfrutando. Ya sabes, somos la carta de presentación de Dios, que lo que el mundo vea, sea a Dios en ti. No te olvides de buscarlo en primer lugar, Él añadirá todo lo demás- Te quiero mucho mi amiga, cuídate.

-¡Mamá!- no pudo seguir hablando, sus palabras ya no salían con facilidad. Se hincó de rodillas llorando mientras tomaba fuerzas, despedirse de su mejor amiga en el mundo, era tan doloroso. Su madre también se hincó para abrazarla y llorar con ella…

-Hija, en Josué 1:9 dice: _Mira que te mando que seas fuerte y valiente, no temas ni desmayes porque Dios estará contigo donde quiera que vayas_. Sé que no es fácil, a mí también se me parte el alma verte marchar aun lugar distante de mí, diferente a tu casa, con otras costumbres, pero confía en Dios mi niña!

-Te amo tanto mami, te amo mucho mami-

-Lo estás demostrando hija, gracias por no dejar que tu papá se marche-

-Hija ya vete, mira va a arrancar el bus. Te traje esta almohadita para que te la pongas en las pompitas corazón. Estarás 7 días sentada-

-Gracias mamá tú siempre pensando en todo-

Candy se monta en el bus y se despide con la mano –Los amo!- grita a todo pulmón.

Pasaron 9 meses desde su llegada a aquel país, gracias a Dios había conseguido trabajo en un lugar donde la trataban bien y le gustaba lo que hacía. Era diferente a lo que había estudiado, ¿Quién iba a decir que por su amor a la lectura tendría un trabajo tan fascinante?. Su corazón estaba con su familia, pero nada sabía de aquel hombre ojiazul que tanto amaba -Dios mío, protégelo!

-Candy- la llama sus asistente por el teléfono –aquí está el chico que habló contigo por teléfono para el trabajo de fotógrafo. Por cierto, es guapísimo!-

-Hazlo pasar-

Ella se dio la vuelta buscando en el archivero la carpeta para anotar sus datos y hacerle su ficha correspondiente

-Buenos Días-

Volteó Candy asombrada

-¡Terry! ¿Tú no fuiste el chico con el que hablé?- Dijo evidentemente afectada

-Lo sé, tuve que pedirle a Tomas que se hiciera pasar por mí-

-¡Dios mío está aquí!-

-Candy, le pedí a Dios tantas cosas, lo primero que le pedí es que ojalá no te haya perdido por mi egoísmo y mis duras palabras. Lo 2do que le pedí es que realmente te sorprendieras, aunque no sé aún si vas a botarme o a seguirme dejando hablar, no has emitido palabra alguna ni de tristeza o de alegría… por favor dime que todavía no me has olvidado-

Ella entre dura y con ganas de pegar brincos de alegría, se contuvo, estaba en su trabajo no podía perder la compostura, además tenía que hacerlo sufrir aunque fuese un poquito… -¡Pudiste haberme hablado por teléfono, y decirme todas esas cursilerías!-

-Estoy tan arrepentido de haber dicho lo que te dije, un hombre de verdad, enamorado como yo estoy de ti no busca el teléfono para decirte esto, preferí venir para decírtelo de frente, para que veas que es cierto, porque estoy arrepentido! hace más de 1 semana que llegué, pero llevo más de 10dias buscándote, tus padres también estaban furiosos con mi comportamiento contigo, y les doy la razón no los culpo… y me costó un mundo que me dieran tu dirección… tu papá me dijo que yo también debía buscar por mi cuenta y que iba a decirme de que estabas trabajando pero no donde, así que me tocó llamar a un sin fin de periódicos, revistas, hasta que dimos contigo. Gracias a Dios Tom me ayudó. Pecosa yo te amo, por favor créeme cuando te digo que te amo y no importa si tengo que volver a conquistarte, estoy dispuesto a todo por ti, sé que he sido un tonto-

-Y un tonto bien tonto-

-¿A qué viniste? ¡Si viniste a intentar llevarme, de antemano te digo te pierdes tu tiempo!

-No vengo a buscarte para que te regreses conmigo a Venezuela sino para que sepas que quiero estar donde tú estés, para que sepas que mi corazón te pertenece, que no quiero estar más separado de ti pero no por desconfianza mi amor, sino porque tú eres lo que me hace sentir establecido, ¿me crees?- Se acercó un poco más

-¿Qué hay de si te creo?

-Si he hallado gracia delante de tus ojos, me encantaría…- fue arrodillándose poco a poco y sacó una cajita… -¿aceptas perdonar a este tonto y ser mi esposa?

Ahora si es verdad, no pudo aguantar y se fue en llanto, él la abrazó, hace mucho esperaba por eso, y ahora la tenía en sus brazos oliendo su perfume. Ella cayó ante él y con lágrimas le expresó su amor y su dolor…

-Pecosa, Cuanto lo siento, ¿me perdonas?

-No vuelvas a hacerme eso-

-Nunca-

-Entonces… ¿Qué dices?-

-Yo aún te amo, te perdono y acepto ser tu esposa.

-Me dijeron que por la enfermedad de tu papá, pediste 15 días para ir a verlo y te lo dieron-

-Alguien estuvo dándote información ¿no?

-Sí, todavía me quieren dentro de tu familia-

-Ese fue Albert sin duda, mi hermano fue al único que le comenté eso- Entonces ¿por qué no esperaste a que llegará?

-Ya me había tardado mucho. Además quería demostrarte que soy capaz de cruzar las fronteras que sean por estar a tu lado-

-Casémonos entonces, por el civil aquí y por la iglesia allá, ¿qué dices?

-Hagámoslo-

-Te amo-

-Yo también-

Sin más nada se fundieron en un beso tierno, sin prisas, con muchas lágrimas pero con esperanza… estaban juntos de nuevo… y esta vez sería para siempre.

DIOS ME LOS BENDIGA. ESTA SEMANA ME TOCÓ DESPEDIR A MI CUÑADO. Y ESTOY ALGO TRISTE PERO ESPERANZADA. ALGÚN DÍA NO MUY LEJANO VOLVERÉ A VERLE. MUCHAS DE LAS PALABRAS ESCRITAS SON VERIDICAS, ME SUCEDIERON A MI Y A MIS AMIGOS AL MARCHARSE DE ESTE SU PAÍS NATAL Y QUERIDO. LES PIDO SUS ORACIONES Y QUE ME LOS TRATEN BIEN. SALUDOS.


End file.
